Tipsy
by DeathxPrincess918
Summary: Raven has an exposed weakness to the green kitten that accompanies her for comfort. While things start to change, both titans can't ignore their feelings for one another. When their try at a relationship is challenged, will it last or are they doomed forever by the awkwardness of physical attraction and emotional bonds hidden between their relationships as just friends? BBxRae
1. Chapter 1 - Wake Up

**AN** \- I do not own Teen Titans.

 **chapter one**

Raven looked out the large common room windows down at the noisy streets of Jump City. As usual, she was thinking about none other than her best friend and teammate Beast Boy. Raven knew that she shouldn't have been thinking about him so much lately. For some reason though, she just couldn't figure out why he was always the first thing that would pop into her mind when she was thoughtless. The part of her recent infatuation that worried her the most, was every time she would think about him she just couldn't help herself from smiling a little every time. The more ironic part was that the same thing was happening to Beast Boy. Except, for the fact that he felt more scared than confused. He knew for certain Raven wasn't like any other girl he'd ever met before or would ever meet. She was unique in her own special ways. He was scared that he would never be able to tell her how he felt. Or at least, in a way she would understand without trying to throw him out a window with her dark magic.

All that the two titans wanted, was for their similar feelings to be shared amongst each other. Without conflict arising or the other reacting in a negative way. Simply because they were both clueless and couldn't realize they had those same warm fuzzy feelings for each other things continuously got awkward, flirty and uncomfortable. For the past couple of weeks whenever they were left alone it seemed relentless.

He was all Raven could continue to think about while she stared down at the bustling city below her. In the back of her thoughts she contemplated how her life would be if she wasn't a teenage crime fighter or the daughter of the most legendary inter-dimensional demon. "What a dream that sure to hell will never come true, dad will make a damn good effort at making my life hell on earth as usual." Sighing, she went to go lay down on the couch with the intent to relax. Almost confident she was alone -considering it was 3 AM and the rest of the titans should've been in bed- a light padder of steps was audible from the kitchen. To her own inept surprise, she caught a glimpse of a little green kitten sticking it's head into the snack cabinet.

Confused at first, she took the opportunity to scare him in a funny way. Using her dark magic, she transported herself right behind the green fluff ball. Quickly snatching him up in her arms ever so gracefully. To her own dismay, scaring him didn't work the way she thought it would. In fact, she didn't resent it. The fluff ball made gentle pink scratch marks on her pale forearms while making a sad hissing noise. He soon looked up to see his capturer and was caught way off his guard. For some odd reason, he liked how she held him. Her grasp was firm but comforting. From his observations her intent was innocent. Deep down he knew Raven had a soft spot for kittens, but he knew for certain she'd never admit it. He thought the situation over deciding to stay in his cat form, giving into his own temptations. Raven easily picked up his calm and content feelings with her empathetic powers. Giving up on her failed jump scare she walked lazily back to the couch slumping down with her green fluffy friend still nestled in her arms.

As Raven laid down on the couch, she felt a faint resonance atop her chest. He was purring and content in her embrace, but she was too tired to second guess herself of her actions. They both easily dozed off in each others company. Secretly enjoying this time together way more than they mutually thought they should. This was until their dreamy world of comfort was abruptly interrupted by none other than their curious natured friend. Starfire was poking them repeatably with a joyful demeanor. "You must wake up friends! It is a glorious day. You should not be doing the napping so early in the morning, That is unless you did not get to the sleeping last night. I am most uncertain why that would be the case though."

Raven and Beast Boy jostled in their current state of half-consciousness. Both titans remained curled up in each other's arms. Beast Boy produced a long meow sound. The feline form rolled onto it's back as he rested between the empath's Breasts. Almost as if it was a familiar and comforting action. Raven nestled her face into the kitten soft lime colored fur. Unbeknownst to the intimate feeling, but immediately delighting in how it made her feel. She grazed her nose on the center of the fluff ball's small head right between his to delicate pointy ears. He instinctively pushed closer to her cuddly gesture. She breathed in his calming scent finding it rather savoring. The empath felt serenity build inside herself with the presence of him. Although in her dreamy limbo the thought wasn't completely processed into her subconscious.

She was murmuring ever so softly something in a language Starfire nor Beast Boy could understand. The fluff ball sunk dreamily into her form content as ever. Hearing her mumbles seemed to soothe him. Her voice sounded a bit deeper than it's normal tone, but he loved it just the same. Starfire reached out to lightly scratch the kitten on its belly. "I did do the warning friends. When friend Cyborg sees you both in this way, he will most definitely make the bad and sexual comedy about your current presence with one another. He will be waking up soon. Please be aware, but do not say I did not warn you."

The sleeping titans didn't seem to have a care in the world about whatever Starfire was telling them. This was because they remained comfortably snuggled together too consumed in their own dreamy alternate world. Brightness filtered through the common room's windows, but Raven was content. Stirring a bit, she grabbed the kitten in her arms rolling over to face the back of the couch. Due to their disregard of Starfire's warning they hadn't noticed when their cybernetic teammate entered the common room. Beast Boy's nose was pressed against Raven's and he purred to radiate his satisfaction. The last content moment the pair had that morning was the delicate giggle that came from Raven moments before they were abruptly interrupted once again.

When Starfire saw Cyborg, she let out a high pitched yelp. Her anxiety grew for her friends that were going to be endlessly teased if they were to get caught by the metal man. "What was that for Star? Are you up to something, because ya know if you're in on one of those pranks again with Green Bean that's so not cool." He casually took a seat at the table across from her. Her eyes seemed wider than usual and she smiled somewhat nervously. "Um…. Why would you say anything like that friend Cyborg? That's so very out of the ordinary. Everything is completely normal today. There is absolutely nothing to be worried about." Starfire cautiously looked in the direction of the couch a few feet away out of the corner of her eye. Cyborg's face displayed disbelief to her unusual explanation. He crossed his arms, standing up from his seat at the table. "Are you absolutely sure everything is normal?" Starfire quickly contemplated an idea and flew in front of her larger friend. Attempting her best to block his view from the couch. She hovered above the ground with her arms spread out widely in a cautious manner. "There's absolutely nothing abnormal here. Everything is good I can assure you friend Cyborg. There's no need for you to investigate any further." She gave him a toothy grin trying to convince him from going anywhere remotely near the couch. Cyborg cocked his head to the side in pity of her badly lying skills. He decided to play it cool. "Wait a minute…" He dodged around the alien swiftly. "You're just trying to…" The mechanical man stood in complete awe at the sight before him. Raven and Beast Boy intimately snuggled ever so cutely upon the couch. So innocent and so dumb he thought to himself maliciously. First, he cleared his throat. Then, with the press of a button, he snapped a pic of the two cuddling peacefully. Oh boy, what a use I'll get out of this one. He burst out into a loud fit of laughter that he'd been containing with a large amount of self-control.

The titans peaceful cuddling session was cut abruptly short as they both rapidly awakened to find each other startled in their cuddly peace was all forgotten -pretty much history- when they were startled by the sound of a camera and a loudly laughing Cyborg. They knew exactly what they were in for somehow. Beast Boy transformed quickly back into his human form. Momentarily he was laying on top of his empath teammate. They quickly exchanged glances while both their faces grew hot. Beast Boy rolled off of her and he stood facing up at Cyborg. "Man what the hell was that for. You better delete that or else …well your gonna get it chrome dome!" When Cyborg heard this all he could do was laugh harder, causing him to cry a little from all the intensity. "That's a good one grass stain, save it for April!" Cyborg walked away from the couch back to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Beast Boy turned to the wide-eyed pale girl who sat in front of him on the couch. Making sure Cyborg was occupied with his cooking, he swiftly sat closely by her side and grabbed her hand. Just this simple action made both their faces grow hot once again. "I'm sorry Rae." He looked deep into her eyes pleading for her to say something not angrily in return. She merely gave him a warm smile. Raven looked down at their hands intertwined together. Feeling nervous about what exactly the gesture was supposed to mean. She slipped her hands out of his grasp only to encircle her arms around his neck giving him a close hug. As he leaned into her shoulder she could feel his smile appear on his face. He whispered making sure only she would hear what he had to say. "If you don't mind me asking. What was all that cuddle action about though mama? I didn't think you could be that comforting. If you know what I mean. But I'm not complaining. I know for sure you enjoyed it just as much as I did." All of which lasted about two seconds, she leaned up to his ear and charmed the instinctual feelings he had for her. "Gar, only for you. I don't wanna talk about it though. It's better that way for now." Then she used her dark magic to transport herself into her room. He was left stunned and alone on the couch. Feeling, all of a sudden, colder as her warmth disappeared. His ears drooped a bit in defeat. Yawning, he stretched his body out before entering the kitchen. When Cyborg turned to his friend, he couldn't help the smirk that was on his face. "Didn't know you and Rae were in that stage of your relationship when she lets you sleep in just your underwear with her. But hey, you learn new things every day!" Cyborg turned back around to flip the strips of bacon on the frying pan. Beast Boy groggily looked over at Starfire who made a small noise and turned in the opposite direction. He looked down at himself. There he was in the common room in front of his friends, clad in Green boxers with little bananas on them. But not only was he in the minimum amount of clothing, he was apparently happy to remember the girl who was once in his arms moments ago. The bulge in his boxers prominent and proof of his arousing thoughts. Embarrassed by his current status he yelped, flailed his arm, and ran through the common room doors.

Starfire looked up at the ceiling. "Am I not wrong for stating that the way friend Beast Boy had presented himself was not something one would see on an everyday occurrence?" Cyborg chuckled putting a large plate with a steaming pile of bacon on the table. "Well, Star I can't disagree with you on that one."

In Raven's room, she ran over to her bed and plopped herself face front onto the soft silky fabric. Feeling like she wanted to cry, but she couldn't. Her frustration took over and a few books from her bookshelf flew across the room. They slammed roughly into the wall opposite the shelf they were once on as she screamed into her pillow seeking for some sense of release. "I am so stupid, Why do I let myself get attached if I know it will never have a chance of working out? Azar, why do I have to be so fucking stupid! I hate this so much. He deserves so much better than me. Why does he persist in waiting and wasting all his time on someone like me?"

Tilting her head, only one side of her face was visible from the view of the door. All the candles in the room lit themselves. Which caused everything in the room to make eerie shadows cast around her. A single tear rolled down her exposed cheek and the chakra on her forehead glowed a bright red. The power from her emotional out break gave her a splicing pain that made her wince in disappointment. Whimpering in a soft speech her eyes became blurry from her sobbing. "Out of all the things I want and can't have in this world, why does he make me feel the ways I do?"

Pain from her splintered mind caused consciousness to filter in and out. Tightly grabbing at the bed sheets, she grunted in a sort of agony. A completely personal pain no other person could experience. That is unless they had the same splintered mind as she did. Her chakra burned her skin like fire. Looking down at herself, the oversized black T-shirt and small purple night shorts made her feel childish. Her skin was pale with no markings due to her healing abilities. Although, thin scratch marks contrasted her skin tone on her upper arm. " _Why had my body not healed these marks?"_ she thought to herself. She used her thumb to stroke the marks healing them as slowly as possible. Finding comforting peacefulness in her lonely room filled with darkness she stopped her sniffling and sat up to begin meditation. Floating above her previous spot on the bed, she crossed her legs into a lotus position repeating her mantra until she was centered enough to take herself back into control of her scattered emotions.

Later, Beast Boy returned to the kitchen in his usual uniform and a blunt attitude. He walked over to the table and sat down in his normal seat. The emotions and thoughts he had were all so confused. Which lead the titan to understand little to none of what he was feeling at the time. "So BB is that your way of telling me you finally told her bout how you feel. Because we all know you _wove_ her so much" Cyborg emphasized the teasing by turning around and making funny kissy faces while hugged an invisible person in the air. "Dude, that is so not funny. Cy … earlier when I told you your gonna get it I meant it.'' Beast Boy was beginning to feel annoyed by the way his friend was taunting him. He stared up at Cyborg and Cyborg Stared back. He couldn't help starting to feel satisfied with how he could get to his little green friend so easily.

A moment later, Starfire returned floating into the common room. Turning to the boys at he kitchen table, she stared at each of them. In a sickly sweet tone she explained, "I did the gracious favor of the warnings Beast Boy, but you did not do the listening. Now who's fault is it? As i think they say on earth, the neaners neaners neaners. hehe!" The Alien giggled as she went to sit on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2 - Nevermore Chase Part 1

**Chapter Two**

The exterior showed a serene girl floating above her bed. Although, the interior was basically the opposite. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." The real world slowly faded as she centered herself to reach the dark abyss she called her mind. Creepy. That's what she remembered Cyborg and Beast Boy calling it when they had wandered into her mind the last time. Although, it was only that one time and that's the way she'd prefer to keep it.

When she had opened her eyes she had landed on the dark stone rocks. Looking around at the never-ending darkness she felt a sense of comfort. Although it was her own mind, it was -at times- eerie to withstand. She was in her mind and eager to search out for one emoticlone in specific. That emoticlone, she had a bad feeling, was not going to be anywhere out in the open.

Walking through the first arc of her mind the darkness warped into a bright and colorful scenery. "Three, Two, One, …..Where is…." The pink cloaked figure stood before Raven. A sickly sweet smile plastered on her face. Happy's hair freely framed her face and she seemed to have a natural kind of glow from head to toe. Unlike Raven herself.

"What ya up to Rae Rae. Wanna play tag. Just an itty bitty game." Raven did not answer Happy, but she did give her a look that seemed to frustrate her. "Ugh… I forgot Mrs. Stoic Mcbordumpants is in the house… you're probably too concerned about some life or death situation. Probably requires you to be in a frantic search for one of us." Happy teased raven by explaining her accusation with a silly expression. "I guess that means you wanna braid each other's hair instead." Happy was sarcastic on purpose but remained in her usual light-hearted nature.

"Actually… no, the world wouldn't end if I were to play a game of tag but I just choose not to play. We have this conversation at least once a week. We both know I don't play childish games. You're still persistent as ever though." Happy giggled and continue the conversation that Raven was eager to end.

"So I know you can sometimes be annoyed by me, but what are ya really here for. Just wondering. Been kinda bored. Rude blew me off earlier. We were supposed to play go fish. I guess I should be more expecting every time she says she'll play she never ends up playing, but then you showed up and now we're here." Raven rolled her eyes at Happy's obliviousness.

"Well if you must know.. I'm looking for knowledge." Happy shook her head. To Happy, this shouldn't have been a surprise. Whenever Raven comes to nevermore she is most often seeking Knowledge, Wisdom, Bravery, or occasionally ready to brawl with Rage to prove her point or assess her dominance.

Happy shrugged her shoulders. "That might be a bit of a problem. Ya seem, Knowledge kinda left to go somewhere this morning and none of us have seen her since. So… Umm… Yah." Happy looked down at the ground worried about Raven's reaction to the new bit of information. That, unfortunately, would interrupt her plans in Nevermore.

"Well, that's just great." She crossed her arms and sternly looked over to Happy. Her intent wasn't to ridicule her. Although, it's not as if she hadn't done it before. At the moment, she was more concerned with finding Knowledge. "Do you happen to know where she went. Or at least the last time you or any of the others have seen her." The look on Happy's face didn't assure Raven that the answer she was going to get was good.

"Last time I saw her she was headed to.. ummm…. that place you kinda don't like to go." Happy looked down at her fingers she was twiddling. "The dark corner turn you tell us to not go to. But Knowledge said she really had to go. She said Rage went down there first because they got into a fight with each other and so both of them haven't been seen for a while and I wasn't supposed to tell you because I was the only one that knew about and Knowledge told me not to tell you but please don't tell her I told you!" Happy huffed air in after releasing all her pent up information to Raven. She felt guilty for betraying Knowledge but the pressure she was under that raven exerted made anxiety she is not used to feeling build up inside of her. The only reasonable way she felt to release the stress was to just tell Raven.

Raven's eyes grew wide and she felt her face grow hot. She had deeply wished she was dreaming or Happy was joking. "You're absolutely positively certain that's where Knowledge and Rage are?" Happy nodded in response to raven's panicking expression. Happy nodded with a forced smile. "Yup, but nobody knows why they went down there. And I personally don't wish to know myself because I don't think its for any good particular reason."

Raven held her hand to her temple debating on what to do. All this new information had her swirling in confusion and anxiety. So, she amped towards the logical attempt rather than the impulsive one. Although, in the back of Raven's thoughts she deeply wished everything could be fixed if she opted for her impulsive reaction to the situation because leaving nevermore and crying for hours on her bed seemed like a sort of comforting option. Even though the comforting option sounded easier Raven figured taking the easy option, in this case, wouldn't solve anything. Or at least the way she wanted to.

"Get everyone together and meet in knowledge's domain. It's time to talk about this." Raven used her magic to teleport to knowledge's domain. Leaving Happy behind to wine and huff about loving _family meetings_. When Raven got to the domain most everything looked untouched. She was in a large library. This was, were all Raven memories and thoughts were kept. She knew exactly where to go to find what she had suspected was missing.

In the section labeled "Titans" she went straight to the row of shelves labeled "Beast Boy". What she found was about normal until she reached the end of the row and found a book face down on the floor. The book looked fairly new and was for some reason pink. Most of Raven' books were darker or natural colors, but this one was pink. She ignored the book at first searching for the idem she thought to be missing. But in fact, it was not.

She pulled a black book off the shelf. The word "Friendship" was engraved on the front with a green paw print on the back. Turning the book over and flipping through the pages she realized there wasn't any damage done to the book. This made her suspicious. Putting the book back on the shelf she went back to staring at the pink one that laid on the ground before her. Walking over she saw that there was not yet a name for the book. Which wasn't uncommon if it was a new addition. Most of Raven's memories had to have a variety of selections to insert into the book before the book earned a title.

Nervous was the feeling she felt. It was strange not to even have an idea of what could possibly be in the contents of this new book. Picking it up, something fell onto the floor. It was a necklace. More specifically the necklace she had made with a simple piece of string and the penny Beast Boy had given her the day the world ended. She had never shown anybody this necklace, but she never had the heart to think of the penny as just a penny. It was sentimental. That was because beast Boy had given it to her and told her it was for luck. Well, it definitely was, because that fateful day the world did not end forever. She had kept the necklace to use a bookmark in the book of Azar in her room. The book of Azar was the most important and respected of all the books she owned. And she had initially felt that the penny deserved a special place. As well as, a well-hidden place.

In the book was only a few pages. Flipping through them she started from the beginning. It read, "Hey. Raven, please don't be afraid of yourself because of me. I am new to you but you've just given me all I ever wanted. That is, just a taste of freedom. I know it won't last for long, but please don't forget me. You know how he makes you feel and here's the proof." Her eyes continued to skim the words for the second time. Wanting to make sure she was reading them correctly. The words were handwritten and not printed. This was extremely unusual because the only books with handwriting in them is when she had written notes within her own memories. She'd never see this book before so how could she have written anything in it.

Flipping the page again she continued to read only the handwritten words. Too concerned to want to investigate the contents of the printed texted in the centers of the pages. "They'll find me soon and I don't have long. I know for certain. You overpower with so much logic that you put me back in my prison of darkness. I even know exactly which two will hunt me down. I can't exactly tell you either. They can fight over me and what to do with me too. I don't care Because once they turn the corner into my realm only you have the power to lead them to the exit. But don't wait too long or else the balance will be thrown out of control and his beast will know. He'll come searching for you thinking his mate is in trouble. And you know all too well when you enter the darkness of your mind you have no control over your body. That's when whatever emoticlone is strong enough will have the opportunity to overpower you and take your physical form. Who knows what consequences you'll suffer if the wrong one of us gets lose and your beast is nearby."

The book flew out of Raven's hands and she began to scream. Turning around she saw the rest of her emoticlones staring at her. "Stay here or else." Her eyes split into four and glowed red. Quickly she teleported out of Knowledge's library. In a thousand years, she couldn't imagine herself going int her own darkness by her own free will. But apparently, times had changed. There she was. Face to face with a dark glossy film that was the corner of her mind. It was forbidden and ominous. There were so many reasons for her telling her emoticlones to never go into this place. But she never disclosed to them why.

Reaching out she touched the glossy film. It was cold and unwelcoming. Then, she stuck her hand in the film-like substance barrier. The barrier made ripples around her wrist. It felt like a slight tugging sensation on her arm. It was completely unsatisfying and numbing to her body. In an instant a force pulled her in and she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3 -Nevermore Chase Part 2

**AN:** Content a bit graphic r and r let me know if Cynicism should become a reoccurring character.

 **Chapter Three**

Cold. Dark. Lonely. This was what Raven was pulled into. The corner of her mind was somewhat like a void. And this void was filled with all the things she did not accept of herself. It took the form of -all the possibly imaginable things in the world- a hallway. The wooden floor was old and splintered. Which caused it to project creaking noises with every step she took. The hallway seemed never-ending. With doors upon doors stretching as far as she could see into the dark abyss. If it wasn't for the labels on the doors, she knew for certain she'd be lost here forever. Although, the possibility to become stranded in the dark corners of her mind wasn't too unlikely in the first place.

Based off of the evidence she'd found back at knowledge's library and the additional conclusions she had come up with it had to be the one emotion she had locked deep down at the end of the hallway. She remembered being here a few times before. Specifically, there were a few instances when she'd come face to face with the emoticlone she was looking for. But in those cases she -as well as the others locked in this part of her mind- were torturous, taunting manipulative, cruel, and unaccepted. That was a big part of why Raven didn't like to explore this part of Nevermore. These parts of her were unacceptable and they made her fear the monster she was deep down inside. There were a few emoticlones here she could tolerate to certain extents, but most were to feared by herself that she couldn't bear to give them a chance. Passing each door she winced at each labeled name. A few specifically stood out to her. Names such as, "Schadenfreude, Despair, Depravity, Horror, and Abuse." Then, the door she was looking for was in front of her. It was one of the joint rooms Similar to how Schadenfreude and Depravity were roommates. Which seems like the perfect match made in hell. Th\is room was shared by Arousal and Lust. These were two emoticlones she has rarely conversed with and that was because she deeply rejected them. Raven did accept a majority of her human side. But she absolutely refused to at least give these two emoticlones a sense of restricted freedom as she did with Rage. She knew exactly who they were though. They were her emotions after all.

Raven inhaled deeply in order to brace herself for whatever was behind the closed door. She grasped the knob of the door shocked at how surprisingly warm it was compared to everything around it. Tugging at the door, it wouldn't budge an inch. "Locked. Azar, please help me." She let go and ran her hands through her hair anxiously. Nothing was going her way so far on her little mind escape trip today, and she had a feeling it wasn't going to get any better either. This thought was confirmed as she was grabbed by a pair of cold hands in a flash of a moment.

Her feet were kicked from underneath her causing her to lose balance. It was in this quicker part of a second the emoticlone took her advantage in stability to grab Raven's neck and restrain her hands behind her back. Raven had realized fairly quickly that she was being attacked by her awn emoticlone. Although, she was too late by a fraction of the second to deflect it. Now she stood with her neck and face pinned to the wall by a hand that felt like ice. The emoticlone was pleased with her work. Especially, by the fact, it had been accomplished in such an efficient amount of time.

She leaned over to Raven's ear to introduce herself. Her breath on Raven's skin was like frostbite which made the trapped girl shiver. "Welcome sweet little Rae. Did daddy's little girl finally come home to play with us for awhile? We all here know we're the favorites." The grip the emoticlone had on Raven's throat wasn't tight enough to block air to her lungs. The grip was a perfect mixture of torture and pain. With the mention of the word favorites, sharp nails pierced further into the soft flesh of Raven's neck. In order for Raven to remain breathing, she had to concentrate on the action rather than retort words back to the cruel clone of herself that was holding her hostage.

The emoticlone giggled brightly at Raven's endurance of pain. "Oh, give it up. You know as well as I do no matter how much you squirm or scream or bleed or suffer nobody can save you here. You did it to yourself, Rae." Raven gave up on struggling against the grasp in defeat. The emoticlone was unfortunately right. She was the one who touched that barrier. Nobody else did it but her. Even though she had sworn to herself she never should go into this place willingly here she was and this was some sort of sick and twisted punishment for her actions she assumed.

The emoticlone smirked with the darkness that filled her inside. "I'll be sure to make this painful and hard for you…because it gives me so much pleasure. But I assume you must not be educated enough to know about pleasure because you're here to seek out the sluts at the end of the hallway." Raven winced as the grip became looser but the piercing of sharp nails deeper. "Personally, my sex drive is usually pleased by Schadenfreude and Depravity. It's actually kind of handy that you let them room together. That is because having a private and personal place to fuck is so much better than the hallway. Although, when I get that uncontrollable kinky need to be fucked for passion and not pleasure I go to Abuse. Overall, it shouldn't matter who the hell I choose to fuck around here. I could get anyone at anytime. That's in part because I'm the boss around here." Her giggles filled the emptiness of the chilling air. "hmmmmm…. In fact, I could fuck you right here… right now if I really wanted to. Truthfully it wouldn't be worth it because little miss virgin can't fuck. Isn't that right." The emoticlone leaned even closer to Raven. Her words felt like fire in her ear. "That's because you have deamed the conceivable predicament of fucking shameful, embarrassing, and unacceptable. Along with everything else in this shit hole of darkness you have us trapped in. Really, I do think we could use an upgrade. Remember Rae, just because mommy was a pathetic useless mortal who didn't appreciate the greatness daddy had to offer doesn't mean you should let your daddy issues distract you from fucking who and whatever you wish. But I see this is just a tad bit too much to explain to you. at least all at once, that wouldn't get it anyway because you let the stupidity of humanity brainwash you into morals and pathetic uselessness. You're almost as stupid as dear mommy. You should remember how stupid she was. After all, she never respected daddy so he killed her and right in front of your eyes too. It even happened on that worthless place you call Azarath. Just like any right-minded demon would do to a disrespectful sex slave. The only difference between mommy and a sex slave was you! Daddy needed a home for his spawn to be conceive and she was just a convenient willing whore. I mean I'd be just as mad if something like that happened to me. Just like how I was furious last night when you let one of the sluts pass through that fucking barrier without notice."

The grasp around her throat tightened back to its original state of torture. The emoticlones eyes began to glow. Raven could see faint reflections of shimmer on the dark wall. As it was the only source of bright light to cut through the dark for miles. "But, anyway, princess. This little talk was nice. We should chat more often. You happen to be just a great listener. I mean, even your green little boy toy seems to think so. So it must be true. By the way, the names cynicism. Make sure to let me know when you're ready to fuck either me or the beast. I'll be around. Well, its also kinda hard to leave when your fucking trapped in a dark hell hole."

Cynicism was gone as soon as her hands disappeared from their grasp on Raven's throat. Overwhelmed was a vast understatement for whatever Raven was feeling. She knew that Cynicism existed within her, but she'd never met her personally. There apparently had to be first time's for everything though. Although, becoming emotional over the cruel taunting and threats Cynicism had made would not make things any better. She was on a time restrictive chase and feared what the consequences of wasting time would result in. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door. Seconds later a click could be heard, but nobody had opened the door. Assuming this meant the door had been unlocked, she turned the knob and was shocked to see the scene playing before her eyes.

 **AN** :Sorry original post got messed up.


End file.
